Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. One example routing solution to LLN challenges is a protocol called Routing Protocol for LLNs or “RPL,” which is a distance vector routing protocol that builds a Destination Oriented Directed Acyclic Graph (DODAG) in addition to a set of features to bound control traffic, support local (and slow) repair, etc. The RPL routing protocol provides a flexible method by which each node performs DODAG discovery, construction, and maintenance.
One problem that confronts LLNs is communication challenges. For instance, LLNs communicate over a physical medium that is strongly affected by environmental conditions that change over time. Some examples include temporal changes in interference (e.g. other wireless networks or electrical appliances), physical obstruction (e.g. doors opening/closing or seasonal changes in foliage density of trees), and propagation characteristics of the physical media (e.g. temperature or humidity changes). The time scales of such temporal changes can range between milliseconds (e.g. transmissions from other transceivers) to months (e.g. seasonal changes of outdoor environment). Additionally, low-cost and low-power designs limit the capabilities of LLN transceivers. In particular, LLN transceivers typically provide low throughput. Furthermore, LLN transceivers typically support limited link margin, making the effects of interference and environmental changes visible to link and network protocols.